In the United States, there are over 4 million individuals who have had an amputation of a limb. Worldwide, there is an estimated 10 million amputees. The amputations are attributable to disease, trauma/car accidents, birth defects, illnesses, and warfare. The majority of new amputations in the United States occur due to complications of the vascular system, especially from complications associated with diabetes. These types of amputations are known as dysvascular amputations. (Amputee Coalition of America: Amputation Statistics by Cause Limb Loss in the United States Revised 2005).
Amputees, especially those with amputations above the elbow, or “transhumeral” amputations, face an unique challenge in preventing muscular atrophy and associated bone density loss in the area surrounding the amputation. Currently available exercise options for transhumeral amputees are limited to isometric based modalities.
Therefore, the need exists to provide amputees, and other individuals with upper body or hand disabilities, the ability to engage in a full range of exercise options in order to prevent, or reverse, muscular atrophy associated with amputation.